Hard to Love
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Jacinda was suppose to be normal with the usual drama of dealing with friends that weren't really her friends. That got turned upside down by a Tracker but could she fight everything that was going on around her and in her? ErikxOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Human Sacrifice (by Sweetbox)

_Erik_

He was in the deep sleep that meant nothing should really bother him, unless it was important to him like his health. But he felt something. Something odd that couldn't be explained. Whatever that something was, it was trying to pull him out of his sleep. He didn't want to go and leave the sleep that was peaceful compared to all the shit that was hitting the fan at the moment around him.

He didn't want to think of that. It didn't concern him that was someone else's problem. Simple as that.

As if someone snapped their fingers in his ear or blew a horn, he almost shot out of bed. He could have fell out of the bed with the crimson dyed covers following him because of how fast he sat up in surprise and fear. He never felt fear before, at least until he met Kalona for the first time. That seemed like ages ago though.

Feeling his pulse pound in him to the point it felt and sounded like his heart was in his ears, he knew something was wrong. Part of him swore he was on the verge of a heart attack with the way his heart was acting so violently at the moment. That wasn't a good sign. He just couldn't distinguish between the two from his half asleep state.

Either way he was annoyed at the feeling that woke him up earlier than normal. Wiping his face with his hand, taking the sweat away from his face, Erik shook his head. This shouldn't be happening. His life was just getting back to normal. Sure the last bump in his life was becoming a Tracker but that was it. Nothing else has tried to screw up his life.

Kicking the covers off with a grumble, just revealing the barely hanging on his hips sweats, he continued his grumbling one-sided conversation. Staring at the ceiling with his feet still covered, he didn't want them to turn cold as he tried to think of what woke him up. He wasn't dreaming. Was he?

Turning to his side, he thought the sound of more sleep sounded heavenly compared to figuring out why his heart was racing. It felt like he just finished running from a bull or something that wanted to kill him. He had a big day, possibly, and he had to be ready for it along with looking good. No one would want to see their teacher almost asleep because of something. That wouldn't be the greatest thing for that day.

Laying his head back down onto the pillow and his eyes closing, he swore it was just a dream that excited him. It probably wasn't the dream he was hoping it would be but that was beside the point. That was all it had to be. He had nothing to worry about.

"Just a dream." The Tracker grumbled to himself as he kept his eyes closed. "Nothing but a dream."

Well he did have one thing to worry about: Tracking down then Marking someone when the time came.

At the thought of his job, another speed bump in his actual desired career, he growled. He was supposed to become the next Brad Pitt, instead he was tracking down and Marking human teens when Nyx thought it was time for the next four years. It pissed him off that things weren't going the way that they were supposed to be. He was supposed to be in Hollywood by now and giving the actual Brad Pitt a run for his money.

No, he had to stay at the House of Night for four more years. He had to track down people like a private detective that was looking for someone that had gone missing or something along those lines. He did one up the private eye when searching for the person they desired. He already knew where the person was.

It still sounded creeper material to him. That was the only downside of the job he was handed to by the previous Tracker. It made a lot of people turn away from him because of it. It didn't matter, well it mattered a little to him. The thought of the girls not being attracted to him like he used to be annoyed him a little. But he just needed to do this job and then off to Hollywood he would go hopefully.

No more weird shit going on, since that all started with Zoey came. No more worrying about some crazed person trying to kill him because he knew her. She was just walking with disaster following it seemed like. First Loren Blake, Kalona, Neferet, and everything else that was going on with her. IT had to end somewhere and sometime. It better be soon. He wasn't sure how much he could take.

Since then and becoming a Tracker, his life had gotten a little normal. If turning peoples' lives upside down was supposed to be normal. Then he didn't know what is normal. It even seemed cruel to him. He knew what they were going through but he didn't have to worry about completely the Change. He already did that and it felt great to be alive.

He just didn't want to remember that day; the day he first Marked someone. That itch wasn't something he wanted to think about either. None of his first time Marking someone was memorable but it was still there, imprinted on his mind for him to think about as he laid awake in bed.

Since he Marked Shaylin, Erik was getting better at speaking what needed to be spoken. That first time fluster didn't help any for his memory. Neither did not knowing that the teenage girl was handicapped. They needed to know that but that was kept from him for who knows what reason.

At that thought, as if to tease him, the spiral like labyrinth tattoo that was on his palm from the time the last Tracker gave it to him, started to itch. Groaning in half asleep slumber that should be in a deep sleep by now, he went to itch it like it was just some mild irritation. That's all it came off as to him. He wouldn't worry about it until he started to feel that panic rising up in him again.

Curling up, bringing the blankets up to his chest in the process, he peeked over at the clock. Three thirty p.m.. This caused another groan to slip from his parted lips. This one was from frustration that he couldn't fall back asleep. Cursing his body, he rolled over and away from the blaring red numbers on his chronometer.

That had to be the reason behind his lack of sleep, or getting back to it. Or his mind was racing with trifling thoughts and memories. Damn his body.

As if a time went off as he tried to drift back into dreamland that involved beautiful women, beaches, Hollywood, and whatever else his imagination could come up with, the itch increased tenfold on his right palm. Jerking up into a sitting position, his widening eyes jumped to the hand that had the itching increasing. Like before the tattoo was raised like it was a freshly done piece of art. It was a sign of what was to come.

Getting out of bed, pulling his shoes on without any socks, he heard his thoughts turn frantic. Just another sign that he was destined to Mark someone. It almost reminded him like he just saw someone get injured and tried to keep calm on the outside. That wasn't the case. Not by a long shot.

This was just ruining his plans again. He wanted to go back to bed, sleep what time he could, and get up for the day. Then he would teach and do it all over again. That wasn't going to happen. He was getting pissed more at the fact that he could barely do whatever he wanted or finish it because he had to take care of the business that Nyx intended.

He knew what else was coming next. He was going to turn someone's life upside down again. As his memories drifted to when Charon told him what to expect, his palm burned as if it was ablaze by something. That wave of compulsion hit him like before, almost knocking him from finishing tying his shoe. Grabbing his keys, he was getting ready to bolt out the door since that was going to happen next. The need to grab a shirt and hurry up to put it on didn't matter.

He jogged out the door like the way he went to bed. "Twenty-two South Main Street. In the yard. Get there. Gotta get there. Come on Erik."

If they didn't know he was a Tracker then people might have thought he was going if not already insane. Luckily he lucked out on that. It was the middle of the day but the middle of the night for fledglings and vampyres. No one would see him rambling to himself, almost running to his mustang unless they couldn't sleep. That was a small blessing but it meant he was going to be attracting stay eyes and ear that didn't need to bother with his business.

He just hoped that he wasn't going to where a bunch of People of Faith lived. That was another mess he wished to avoid. It was one of his least worries at the moment though. The only thin that mattered was getting to the address that was running through his head like a cat on cat nip. That was a little bit of a scary thought that distracted him momentarily.

It wasn't enough to turn his mind from getting into the car which was almost impossible. His hands were trembling with the adrenaline from the urge to Mark that he almost dropped his keys. Mentally cursing at himself, another small distraction, he narrowed his eyes just as the keys slipped into the hole. Unlocking the door, he slid in with ease and tried to resist gripping anything with his right hand. That wasn't something he wanted to enjoy and experience again.

"Jacinda Swanson. Twenty-two South Main Street. Jacinda Swanson." Erik mumbled to himself as he tried to get the keys into the ignition now. That was just another challenge he needed in his life at the moment. Almost dropping them twice because of the burning sensation in his palm and the fact that his hands were trembling, he just wanted to yell out in frustration.

_Curse this duty_, he thought with a small hint of malice. It should have been bigger but he didn't want to ensure the wrath of the Goddess of Night. He didn't need an immortal's wrath again.

The musing of the four or so years disappearing behind him and freeing him of this duty sounded amazing. The sable haired man just wanted out of this pledge so badly. He just wanted to live out his life the way he intended it to be. That meant going to Hollywood, getting to have the hottest women by his side and dazzling people with his charisma. That was how he was supposed to be living at the moment, not at the place that could be defined as hell.

Finally getting the keys in and starting the car, he was hesitant about getting the seatbelt secured but did it anyway. He was not about to get a ticket for that because he was in this huge hurry to Mark this girl. Mentally cursing how slow everything was seeming, Erik took a breath to calm himself. He had to be calm. He had to appear professional for whoever this girl was so she wouldn't freak out.

Like that wasn't going to happen. They all freak out, especially if they were religious nuts. He hated Marking those kind of people and it made him want to shoot himself in the foot. That sounded like the better idea than going through with turning a religious nut life upside down.

As he started the car up which seemed like a blessing itself and pulled it out of the parking lot, it just meant he was one step closer to achieving what needed to be done. That was good but he wasn't in the homestretch like he wanted. Not yet anyway. As he drove, he felt the drowsiness set in but not enough to make him want to close his eyes and fall asleep behind the wheel.

He just wanted to be in bed like everyone else. People might call him a child but it was part of the truth. He was being a child and seeing that it was unfair that he had to be awake while everyone else was asleep. He just wanted slumber, which was all he was asking for. Even the music on the Sirius radio wasn't helping any to calm his mood or the fact that each second that passed he was losing more sleep.

He and Nyx had to have a talk about this whole Tracking and Marking deal. That made him snort to keep his laughter contained.

She would probably laugh in his face when he would say he wanted out. He envisioned it happening that way. She might even go as far as calling him a spoiled brat but that was a skeptical situation.

So he'll keep on doing the duty that was put on him by Nyx and Charon. "Lucky bastard." He grumbled to himself as he thought of the previous Tracker.

The Tracker wasn't sure if a smile being plastered on his face would help any. It would be forced, like most of the others that he kept. The real happiness that people felt seemed to evade him most of the time. So it made being a good actor a trait to have. Being an actor during things could only go so far until he had to show his distaste. If not, then he might lose his mind or something would happen. But for now, he'll do this job without any protest.

Like that'll be listened if he did protest about it.

_Jacinda_

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. I don't need this." Jacinda hissed bitterly as she thought of the predicament she was in. She hadn't expected to come down with the summer flu and here she was with the damn illness. She was even half tempted to go around and find out who gave it to her then give them a lecture for breathing on her. She was going to make them regret doing that.

So now here was the brunette haired teen sitting farther away from her family then usual while they enjoyed the pool. She should be in the water like them, enjoying it and some sun. Instead she was sitting under an oak tree with the family dog laying its head on her calves as if it was a pillow. She couldn't understand how that was comfortable but wasn't going to ask the canine. She even went as far as trading her bathing suit for something warm; something used for the colder months.

Like she needed more stares. She got plenty of those when she did what she thought was normal, or felt normal. Now she was getting more for wearing clothes that were meant for when the weather turned cooler.

Glancing at the dog, she whined before coughing up a lung it felt like. Now Jacinda swore she wasn't getting better but worse. The thought of going to the hospital sent shivers up and down her spine. She dreaded going to that place and that was a last resort. If that had to happen, her parents would have to drag her into that place. That was how much she hated going to that place.

"Jace I'm gonna strangle whoever gave me this damn cold." She whispered so her mother wouldn't hear her. She was not about to put up with her yelling about cursing. Her head probably wouldn't take it.

Shaking her head, the brunette knew she had to beat this cold one way or another. If not, she was going to be miserable for the rest of the week if not longer. That was not about to happen either. That was something she was not looking forward to. The thought of staying in bed sounded like a good idea compared of crawling out of bed like she had school or something. She might even crawl back into the house because the staring was getting on her nerves.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked with a smile that still scared her child to this day. It was being part of the People of Faith just gave people creepy smiles. If that wasn't it then she was just used to have a smile that had that creepy side effect to it. Either way, her smile was creeping out her only daughter.

"The same like when you asked me five minutes ago Mom. I'm going to be fine as long as you don't keep bothering me." She let a little hiss of irritation leak into her tone as she looked away from that smile. Even picturing it was sending chills up her spine now.

She had to get away from that smile. Jacinda would do anything to get away from that smile that seemed like something a pedophile would have. It just came off like that to her. How her father and brother could stand it was beyond her to the point she questioned their sanity.

A shiver raced down her spine again at the thought. She was not about to go there even if she wanted to. She told her mother not to smile at her for any reason because it scared her. She even lost track of how many times she told her not to do it. Her mother didn't listen though. She kept on smiling like there wasn't a problem in the world; as if being part of People of Faith took care of everything.

There was a problem though. Her damn smile.

"Whoever is in the heavens, I don't care if they're a God or Goddess I beg that you take me away. Anyone take me away from here. I'll even take a grade-A jerk if it means getting away from my mother." She begged as silently as she could which was possible with how sore her throat felt from coughing. Even a part of her hoped that it would appear as a silent prayer to her mother. She didn't need her causing any trouble with her. It would then cause the interminable questions to begin which would piss her off.

Running a hand through her short hair, she hoped that her small entreaty would be heard by any of the deities that were around in every religion. She didn't want to pretend that she was part of the People of Faith community anymore. She was sick of pretending that she was praying to their God just to satisfy her mother. This woman shouldn't even be called her mother with how judgmental she was toward others because of this religion she loved so much. She loved it more than her own family.

Everything was so senseless that she swore her mental stability was declining because of it. None of the procedures the People of Faith had made no sense to her. Nothing was right to her, especially with the way they judged others that weren't part of the religion. She was done with it all.

"Who the hell is this?" The sound of her father's voice broke her from her musing. It was a good thing because she completely forgot about him and how he shared her views on things. He never understood why people bigoted others based on something they did, their lifestyle, or worshiped. He was the biggest reason why she wasn't like her mother or brother.

"Language." Her mother threatened but it was a useless threat.

Both her father and she knew it was useless. He paid no mind to it and that was shown by the cold shoulder he gave his spouse. Jacinda watched him as he got out of the pool with no problem even if he had a back problem going on for at least a week now. She could tell that from his stride and other bodily functions that should be smooth but some were jerky with him. It worried her but he told her not to worry. He was fine, he said but she didn't believe him.

He was just putting up a mask – a front – to keep her from worrying herself sickly or to death. It made her wish that he would let it down, even for only a little while. She wanted to see that human side of him that was hidden away when he was in pain and didn't want to admit it.

Her gaze turned sharply to the carmine mustang that was sitting in the driveway. Picking herself up with a hack following suit, she tucked the newest issue of Cosmo under her arm and glanced at Jace. She knew she irritated him for moving but he was the best bet to find out if this stranger was friendly or not. It was one of the main reasons why she relied on the canine so much.

He just stayed where he was with his ears perked with attentiveness that came natural for creatures that were closer to the earth than humans. He wasn't barking or showing any obvious sign that this person couldn't be trusted so that was a good sign. It was all she needed from him. So that meant this person had to be a regular person that was trying to sell something or looking for a certain house because of reasons that didn't concern her.

Looking away from the family pet that had been around since she was young to the car, seeing and hearing the door close behind the person, she was waiting for her father to say they weren't interested in whatever they were selling. That wasn't the case when she saw her father stop in his tracks like he was hit by something or his back pain was bothering him again.

That didn't make any sense to her. It was rare that something would stop her father in his tracks. Unless it was something extremely serious that it couldn't be ignored or joked around about without harming someone's feelings.

_This isn't good_, Jacinda thought as she watched her father and the stranger. She didn't even know she was walking until she came to a halt halfway to her father and the stranger that was walking toward her father. She could barely tell what he looked like since she didn't have her glasses on like she should. That thought surprised her because normally her mother would bitch at her for not using them like she was supposed to.

Maybe her mother was focused on something else like a future meeting with the cult. This religion seemed like a cult to her with how extreme they would go. How her older brother could get brainwashed by them was a big question. It was almost impossible to get him to do something with how stubborn he was. Her mother must have done something to get his attention which seemed a good possibility.

"Jacinda Swanson?" His voice, whoever this person was, was smooth, clear and held power. It sent chills down her spine as if it was ice cubes pressed against her skin. It was like this person was powerful in some way. Or it was like someone powerful was seeking her out for reasons that she didn't understand.

Whoever he was, he probably was nuts if he thought she could do something like cure an incurable disease. She couldn't. She was only sixteen. She could barely pass Algebra two with a B minus. How could someone expect her to cure something that was incurable? It seemed nuts to her.

Looking at the visitor as if he was something of interest, she had no recollection of anyone by that face. Of course she rarely got out unless it dealt with her health, schooling, and anything else that she thought was important. So it was rare for her to go out since the people she thought was her friends weren't really her friends. She should have seen it coming but it sideswiped her a few days ago.

His gaze focused on her with it glancing at her father. Erik was almost expecting the older man to tackle him later on when he completed the task that was set before him. This man might complicate things later on just like the rest of her family. For now, however, he was just going to focus on each step that was in front of him. If it comes to that then he'll face it head on like every other family he turned upside down.

Her father recognized the tattoos that were framing the stranger's eyes, creating a mask almost. It made him wonder if whoever this vampyre was going to tell the truth or lie through his teeth in front of them. Was he going to Mark his only daughter and take her away from her family? He knew that his wife wasn't going to enjoy it because she was the type of person that didn't take well to vampyres and fledglings.

It didn't matter though. If she was going to, then he was going to stand by her. He would be with her until she completed the Change or passed on from rejecting it. He was not going to be his wife and turn his back on their child because she was chosen by the personification of night. Again that didn't matter to him.

"That's me. If Penelope and Blake sent you, you can turn around and go back to wherever you were. I have no time for any of their crap. Got it?" Jacinda hissed, letting her malice toward the two, her used to be friends, leak into her voice. She wasn't in the mood for anything because she had plenty enough drama from her mother. She didn't need anymore.

Erik was a little taken back by her words. They were bold but he wasn't about to let his surprise show. He had to be professional, as if he was auditioning for the biggest role in a play or movie. This wasn't a movie though. This was real life and anything could happen then.

Like he was going to Mark this girl, which could only end in two ways. Survive the Change and go on to be a vampyre. If that doesn't happen then reject the Change and die. That could happen unless Neferet didn't see anything that could be useful for her and bring her back as a red fledgling. That wouldn't be a good thing especially for Zoey and her gang.

There he went again; worrying about someone he shouldn't because she was barely in his life anymore. Mentally chastising himself, he tried to turn his attention to what was going on at the moment. Zoey was supposed to be in the back of his mind, just like everything going on with her. It didn't pertain to him so it didn't concern him.

"Did Penelope and Blake send you or not? Answer me." Jacinda raised her voice to catch his attention. He looked like he was staring off into space, as if he was trying to come up with a lie. That wasn't going to be good. Glancing at her father, she could see discomfort dance on his pink face.

"No, I don't even know whoever they are." Erik answered calmly like before.

Did she have a grudge against the two she was talking about? Or did they do something to her that made her want to stay away from them. It made him worry but wasn't about to ask. It wasn't his concern and getting into drama that contained two girls was the worst thing to do. That was almost wanting a death wish or something along those lines.

"Then why are you here for? Are you lost?" Her father decided it was best to play it clueless instead of stating that he knew that this guy was a vampyre and possibly here to take his daughter away. He looked pale even if his skin was burnt pink from being out in the sun. His eyes were wide in surprise as he kept his gaze focused on the tattoos that formed what looked like a mask. "Let me guess, you're a vampyre?"

It was supposed to sound like a question but it barely did to himself. He just felt a little fear of whoever was Marked though didn't mind the vampyre community. That was a given since one of his closest friends was Marked and survived the Change which was a relief on his part.

Turning his blue eyes to the older man, he nodded. Pushing back his hair, revealing the rest of the tattoos he was granted when he completed the Change, he sighed softly. This was wasting time. He wanted more sleep until the day for them began. The thought of being exhausted for class was an irritating thought. That will not happen. He was going to make sure of that.

Looking back at the girl, he used one of those heart melting smile to charm her. He could already hear her swooning in his head which should happen. That was how it usually worked. It also seemed cruel to lead her onto one direction then suddenly pull her into another. He was running out of time so he had to cut to the chase like he should have from the beginning.

"Jacinda Swanson, Night has chosen thee; they death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" Erik continued to sound professional even if on the inside he felt nervous as if he was doing this for the first time again. That was a while ago but he still felt restless under his skin.

Pointing his finger at her, he watched as the teen fell to her knees, clutching her head as someone screamed. It wasn't her but he knew that she was probably experiencing the worst headache she will possibly feel for the rest of her life. Again, if she survived the Change echoed in his mind.

Though that didn't matter now. All he had to do was give a ride to Jacinda if she needed it or couldn't drive back with her own vehicle. He hoped she didn't need a ride but only the Goddess knows what was going to happen. Which had to be the scary part.

That urge to scream; to say something was there as the words formed in her throat but no words would come from her mouth as she opened it. All she could do was rant in her mind about what was happening to her. She couldn't be Marked because all from she heard were only the freaks and outcasts were Marked to be vampyres. Her life wasn't like that, it was just getting normal and this guy – this Tracker – decided to fuck it all up.

"Why me?" She croaked when she finally could get those two simple words out of her lips.

"Nyx has chosen you, Jacinda. It's an honor to have that happen."

Erik's head jerked with surprise to the older man that was standing there with them. Most of him was expecting that man to say something rude and spiteful instead of what sounded like calmness and a small hint of jealousy. Most parents shunned their child because they believed that being a vampyre or fledgling was a sin and that they should die in Hell. But this man wasn't that way, he appeared to open his arms for his daughter. He was completely taken back by this man but didn't show it.

"Dad, you're not flipping out." Jacinda stated softly as she finally pulled her head up to look at her father. Brunette hair was plastered to her forehead but large bits of the empty crescent could be seen to show that she was now a fledgling. Even the hints of fear were in her blue eyes that showed Erik that she was just like every other person out there.

Her father shook his head to answer her. He wanted to counter that with a question but decided against it. It was pointless to him, especially when his only daughter had just been Marked and was scared about what could happen. He had to be strong for her and show her that there was nothing to be scared of in the long run. "No, I'm not like your mother who thinks that vampyres are the seeds of Satan. I have my own secrets just like everyone else in the world."

He winked with a smirk. That secret was going to be kept because he promised that friend of his that he wouldn't tell that he was Marked long ago. She had to get used to the idea of being a fledgling in her own way, even if it meant it was the hardest way out there. It just meant that his daughter was going to get use to the lifestyle that she was entering as of today.

"Thanks dad. That tells me a lot." She grumbled with a hint of sarcasm then glanced to the Tracker that was standing there. Sitting up and crossing her arms in frustration, she shook her head at the irritation that was in her body now. Part of the cold was gone but that tickle in her throat wasn't going away. "Anything I need to get?"

"Anything of importance to you." Erik stated calmly, which seemed surprising to himself. Inwardly, he was still surprised by the fact that her father wasn't acting like this when most of the kids he's Marked so far had parents that wanted nothing to do with them once they were fledglings.

Then he had to add in the jitters that were causing his hands to tremble slightly. He had just Marked someone and there was a good chance that this girl would die of the Change. It made no sense to him; none of it did. The biggest confusing thing right now was her father not acting like a person that belonged to the People of Faith. It wasn't something he was expecting today.

This man, her father, seemed like the type of guy that would fit in with the People of Faith. It was stereotypical but he just looked like someone that was in the religion that shunned all vampyres. But he was the complete opposite of what he was expecting when he had shown up. Now that he could look at this man and try to understand him, he seemed like he was more down-to-earth compared to his spouse. It was odd.

Jacinda nodded and turned her back to the two. Clothing, electronics, anything that was of value and importance to her. She already had one of those things that she treasured around her neck but she wouldn't say anything. That was something that only she needed to know along with her father. It was one of those things that she would give her own life for and it was something she knew was final.

Nothing mattered to her. What happened to her then she would take it with a smile on her face even if it meant walking through Hell. It didn't matter if she survived whatever goes on that makes her a vampyre. Just as long as she had the thin metal chain with the locket attached, she didn't care. The memories it held were the most precious thing she had so nothing else really mattered.

As she walked to the house, her mind focusing on the prized recollections, she didn't hear the door open that led into the kitchen. It didn't matter because it wasn't something that concerned her.

It did matter within a matter of seconds when she felt a searing pain in her side and shouting that somehow sounded so far away from her. It seemed like she was on an island and people were calling out to her from a ship to get her attention for whatever reason. It made no sense why people were trying to get her attention as the pain became too much and she fell to her knees.

That was when he noticed panic, worry, and anger rose up to the surface. It seemed over the top what her mother did. Erik just couldn't believe that he witnessed it like Jacinda's father and brother. It seemed like a nightmare come true for most because it wasn't something that should have happened. But it did and now he had to do something quick.

It seemed like the world stopped spinning around her . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't go Back (by Love and Theft)

The world stopped spinning for her, lingering on this one spot and making it seem to last for an eternity. Which was something she didn't want. She wanted it to go on so it could go by fast, so she didn't have to think about it. That was the only concern for her besides looking down at the spot that was filling with agony.

Jacinda knew she shouldn't look down with the way her subconscious pleaded with her not to. Even the pain told her that she shouldn't look before of the sight that might await her. Gore wasn't something she wanted to see especially since this was real life and not some fiction piece of literature. She even knew that what was awaiting her was going to be something that would cause her to scream when her body was already doing that for her. It was only a matter of time until it actually came out of her mouth if she had any strength left by then.

The way her blue eyes widened could have been from anything. Surprise, fear, or anything that was filling her body because she couldn't tell which emotion it was. The reason behind her eyes widening was the least of her worries at this moment.

Right now, she had to figure out why her side was killing her practically. One minute she was getting ready to get her things to head off with this stranger and start a life that she wasn't expecting. The next she was on the ground, withering in pain because of something that happened. She could still hear everyone but they sounded far away. The sounds of her father yelling at someone scared her because she never heard that man raise his voice in her life. That was a sign that something was seriously wrong.

Then the scent of something metallic floated around her, filling her lungs with something that used to make her feel sick from disgust. Now, she was intrigued by it to the point that her eyes fell onto the crimson spot that was growing on her shirt. She even saw that it was ripped but the only thing that mattered was the blood that was bubbling up from the wound.

That was when the world came crashing down on her. Jacinda didn't want to believe that this was happening to her. It just seemed like a nightmare – a nightmare that was only suppose to exist in her subconscious. Not out in the real world like it is now.

Erik shook his head out of disbelief but also fear though he tried to keep it inside. This wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to just come in, Mark the girl, leave and wait until the next person he had to Mark. Instead he had to witness what he saw and that would only cause trouble because it meant the police would be involved. They probably won't take kindly that they had to question a vampyre and fledgling about everything.

His mind snapped from that fright to the girl that was rolling around as if it would shake the pain off. He knew it wouldn't but couldn't tell her that because his throat felt dry. She had to get out of here before she started rejecting and then he would have Thanatos on his tail for letting her down on delivering the girl. How was he going to do this? It wasn't like he kept a tarp or something to protect his car seats. Just like it wasn't every day that he saw someone get shot.

He also couldn't believe that her mother was radical enough to pull the trigger against her own daughter. Mothers were supposed to protect, not try to kill their children for whatever reason they saw fit. Glancing at the woman that was holding the gun that looked to be only able to hold one bullet at a time, he saw the widened eyes that spoke of surprise. It was like she was taken over by a demon or something that whispered that ill-intent in her ear until it was the only thing she could do.

"Jacinda." Her father's voice caught him out of the racing thoughts, causing the vampyre's gaze to turn down to the girl again.

Her father knelt beside her, trying to still her body when it was no use. She just kept rolling, wanting the pain to end. Tears were finally pouring from her eyes, causing what looked to be violet to show in her irises. It also meant that Erik had to step up and take charge of the situation.

But it also meant something that could change them both. Because at that time, the scent of her blood caused his mouth to water and a ravaging thirst course through his body. It was something that started out small but grew rapidly until it was the only thought on his mind. He wanted that taste of that warm, crimson liquid but he couldn't. She was losing a great deal already and it would surely kill her.

"Dad." Jacinda groaned, pawing at the ground and pulling up blades of grass every now and then. The pain was just too much for her that she couldn't see how people could stand being shot at for a living. Closing her eyes when she didn't want to, she panted but tried to get her breathing under control. She had to remain calm when on the inside she was a mess.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" She croaked out. Her throat felt like it was raw and that nothing could heal it.

He sighed and glanced up at the woman that was staring at them in disbelief with a hint of craziness underneath the surface. What could he tell her? That her mother shot her because of who knows what reason? But could he lie to her when it might be something he might regret later on? Then he had to add in the fact that the vampyre with them would tell her the truth. The bigger question that ran through his mind was, would she be able to handle it?

"Well you see—" Her father began, only to feel something push him back away from his child.

There was no time to talk and discuss what happened. The sound of the shot was probably causing people to call the cops or them trying to catch a peek at what could have happened. What had happened to be more exact? Now was the time that he had to react and react quickly. It was life or death now so he had to choose something. Put her in his mustang and drive like a bat out of hell to the school in hope that someone could help her? Or try to do something here and risk the chance of her dying?

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone barked but Erik didn't pay any attention to who it was. It didn't matter to him at this point of time.

Only she mattered and the fact that the smell of her blood was causing his mouth to water. The ache in his throat was making it hard not to take the opportunity and take the crimson liquid into his mouth. It would be using her but it was only a game of cat and mouse when it came to feeding that thirst that came once you were near and after completing the Change.

Picking her up, earning a yelp in the process, the only thing he could do was inwardly wince. He can apologize later when she's out of the woods and on the mend. Then he can worry about everything else like talking to her parents about what happened and why it happened. Though, it wasn't any of his business but he was a witness so he had to figure out why her mother shot her daughter possibly to kill her.

Jacinda's head hung a little as she looked around her through half lidded eyes. Her boy cut hair was a mess with some of the locks falling into her gaze, obscuring her vision. It didn't matter though. Her gaze kept focusing and blurring as if it was a camera lens that was being focused for that perfect shot of a picture. But the only thing that bothered her was the fact that she could barely move her limbs without that pain radiating in her side. It felt like something was burning her on the inside with warmth covering her in that location.

Lazily turning her gaze from the tree that she was previously under, the teen saw her father with her curiosity being perked. Why did he look so pale and near tears? She never saw him like that so something had to be wrong but what was it? Why couldn't she will her body to do what she wanted it to do? It made no sense and it irritated her. "Dad?"

"Hey . . . don't try to speak." That person's voice filtered through the chaos that she was slowly noticing. It was a stranger that she knew was there when the pain came but why was he there again?

Pulling her eyes from her father and to the person even though it hurt doing so, she took in his features. The jet-black hair that hung loosely around his face, hiding some of his marks that decorated his face but fit so perfectly. From what she could see he had blue eyes that seemed to hold something that she couldn't put her finger on. Or it was the haziness that was gathering at the corners of her vision. Either way, she just tried to blink to clear her vision so she could see him clearer. But, every time she blinked it felt like her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

"And if . . . if I do?" She asked softly, laying her head back. Though nothing tried to hold it up so it dangled there in the air, letting her see everything upside down.

Erik sighed, wishing that she wouldn't argue with him. She was younger obviously but she could at least respect him for trying to look out for her. It would be nice but he kept that to himself. He wasn't looking for a fight with this girl right now. The only priority he had on his mind was getting her to the school and medical attention for the gun shot. Hopefully it wasn't something too serious that could increase the chance of her rejecting the Change.

"Just shut up." He barked with a bit of irritation in his tone. Part of him wasn't in the mood to deal with arguing with her because it would only cause her to get weaker. Another part of him just didn't want to deal with her at all but that was the side of him that was cruel and didn't want to deal with anyone. It was the bitterness he felt about not being able to be the next Brad Pitt like he originally planned.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Jacinda let her eyes fall closed even though something told her not to. It made no sense to her that whatever that mysterious thing was telling her not to close her eyes when she felt a hint of drowsiness that told her to sleep. That was all she wanted to do. Sighing through her nose at the thought, she stared at the darkness of her mind.

Slowly, she started to focus on an aroma that smelled sweet to her. It reminded her of a candy that she enjoyed having every now and then when she was craving sweets. Just this one she couldn't put a finger on at the moment and it bothered her. But when she opened her mouth to say something, knowing it would bother this stranger, no words could come out of her lips. It was like she lost the ability to speak or a rare time that actually had her at a lose of words.

Even the desire to open her eyes now to take in her surroundings was there but she couldn't will them to open. It seemed like someone super glued them shut without her knowing or her body knew it was something she shouldn't see so it was acting on its own accord. Either way she was frustrated with herself, especially at her body since it didn't want to do what she wanted it to do.

A soft groan came from her as he opened the door with a slight jerk and set her into the passenger seat. Her things can be focused on later. They were less important then her life but he couldn't understand why he was going as far as ruining his car to help this stranger out. He was just suppose to Mark her and then let her find her way to the school without his help.

But here he was helping her get to the school. It wasn't unlike him to be nice but this was kind of new to him. Then again, she was hurt and probably couldn't see through the pain enough to focus on the road if she was going to drive. Part of him, however, was scared at what could happen to her. It was unexplained but it was there that it was plenty to scare him. Possibly enough to make him forget about the speed limits that are posted and just stomp on the pedal.

Buckling her in, watching her head slump to the side make him want to hurry. It wasn't a good sign to the vampyre so it meant her condition was possibly getting worse. Standing up straight and turning around, Erik met a face that he wasn't expecting to see. This person had barely played a part in any of the commotion that was going on around them. The fierceness in their eyes told him differently.

"Where are you taking my sister freak?" Her brother inquiry surprised the Tracker but his tone told how protective he actually was of the girl. It wasn't shown but it was buried deep in him.

"I'm taking her to the school."

"What school? Where she's going to become a freak like you? I don't think so." He hissed with his eyes narrowing. It was enough to signal to Erik that he was getting close to blowing his gasket. It made the actor want to get into his car and be a bat out of hell but he stood his ground to show this stranger that he wasn't going to back down easily.

"The House of Night," he answered with a slight hiss to his own voice. That urgency he was feeling that told him to just say screw it and get into his car was there and gaining more of his attention. But will her sibling, or at least he was her sibling, let him do that? "If I don't take her there, she is going to die. Do you want that?"

"Well . . . I-I . . . no."

"Then let him do what he needs to do Percy. He is trying to save your sister since your mother wants to try and kill her. Let him go or so help me if something happens to Jacinda then I don't know if I will ever forget you."

Erik and Percy's gaze turned to the older man who had a mixture of worry and anger in his face and eyes. It was enough to make his son step back away from the vampyre to give him room. Though, he just didn't want to have his father holding a grudge against him when he was suppose to be a man that shouldn't think ill will on his own children.

"Get out of here and never come back. Do you hear me you sick little Satan spawn?" Percy hissed, his eyes narrowing more to show how much he meant those words. He never wanted to see him or his sister if she did survive. She was just going to be spawn of Satan to him and that was all she was going to be. He even doubted that he would regret treating her like this.

Sighing with a shake of his head, Erik wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. If he did say something then it would have started a verbal fight or a physical fight. That would be wasting time that this teen needed or else she might just die. If that did happen then he might not be able to live with himself because he wasted time that he could have spent using to get her to the school so she could get the medical attention she needed.

Giving her father a nod of gratitude, he spun around and jogged over to the driver side of the mustang. Throwing the door open and jumping in, he inwardly debated about having a seat belt on. Glancing over at the girl, Jacinda was her name as he recalled, he threw his over himself and clicked it into position. Turning the machine on, listening to the rumble that greeted him, he felt at peace at the feeling but it was too soon to be feeling like this.

Looking at her father through the windshield as he readied himself to throw his vehicle into gear all he saw was the worry for his child. It had been a long time since he saw that worry on a parent's face considering most seemed to disown their Marked child. Seeing him concerned over his daughter's well-being was a sight for sore eyes but it was welcomed to him. It gave him a little more hope for the world though it wasn't enough to make him fell well about everyone. But to him that was plenty for right now.

Without any other thought running through his mind, Erik threw his carmine mustang into gear and tore off out of the driveway. Glancing over at her with his hands gripping the wheel tightly, almost to the point his knuckles were starting to turn white, he felt worry. She wasn't looking good to him. She even looked like she was sleeping but the sight of her chest slowly rising and descending was enough to keep the alarms in his mind from going off.

"Daddy?" Jacinda groaned softly, tossing her head around as if she was trying to wake up in the movies. She still couldn't open her eyes which caused alarms to sound off. Urging herself to keep trying, which she was, she didn't get any progress.

"Where am I?" She asked, reaching around weakly and trying to get a bearing for her surroundings. All she felt was leather, which wasn't a good thing. Her house barely had leather unless it was her brother's room because her father hated it just like she. Furniture covered in leather was something that made her sit on the floor like when she was little even if people tell her to sit on the couch or chair.

He was hesitant at first to answer her. How was she going to react? Was she going to freak out and try to get out? Though, that was something he doubted when he looked over and didn't see her eyes open to take in everything. It was a good thing but a bad thing at the same time. It might cause her to have a fit about being in a stranger's car when he was trying to save her ass from dying.

"You're in my car." Erik finally answered though inwardly he was anticipating the fit she was going to have.

Her eyebrows flew up, showing surprise when he couldn't see her eyes. Most of the time his eyes were on the road but he would steal glances at the newly Marked fledgling that was beside him. Her breath quickened, telling him that she was searching for words or trying to plot her escape.

"What? Where-Where's my father? Tell me now you jackass." She demanded and sat up as best she could. Her side ached dully, causing her to lean toward him when she just wanted to lay her head against the window. It would help her get closer to getting away from him but she had to get her eyes open.

Willing herself once more, she saw a crack of light enter her vision though it blinded her. It hurt to have that much light enter her eyes, causing the back of her eyes to ache at it all. She even wanted to say something but only groaned and tried to shield her eyes with a hand.

"Hey, I would keep my eyes shut if I was you. The sun can be pretty harsh to your eyes now. But, the good news is that we're almost to the school." He announced with a small laugh to his voice. Why he was laughing was beyond him? He should be feeling pity for her because of how much the sunlight caused their eyes to ache. Luckily they made sunglasses but he didn't carry a spare pair with him for situations like this.

He made a quick mental note of that because this could happen again. It was something he didn't want to have happen again but he couldn't control anything. Only his path was what he could control and that was about it. At least that was what he knew anyway.

"Why though?" She croaked and flinched as a stream of sunlight hit her right in the eyes, blinding her behind her eyelids. Mentally cursing it, Jacinda flinched and rolled her head around. Her right side was basically useless at this point because of the pain and the fact that every time she tried to move her arm she felt that pain intensify.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not an expert on this kind of this. All I do is mutter like a mad person and turn someone's life upside down. That's the only thing I know besides acting." He rambled and tossed a quick glance at her.

"You should know. You're a damn vampyre after all." She retorted with a hiss mingling with her irritated tone.

Hearing that come from her caught him off guard and almost made him slam on the brakes so he wouldn't plow into the gate. Looking at her, something told him that it wasn't often that she was like this. It seemed like she was on her period or something but wasn't going to say anything else. If he did then he most likely get his head bit off by her. Like he needed that to happen when he should be focusing on the career he wanted.

Throwing the car into park once it was in an empty parking spot, he looked over at her. She didn't look good to him. Her face looked pale as if the blood was going to the wound. Looking to the spot of crimson that was staining and pooling on the fabric told him to hurry up and get her into the school. Getting out of the vehicle, he ran over to her side.

"Hey, this might hurt a bit." He announced after getting her door open. Leaning over and releasing the seat belt, he watched as her face contort in pain by him just leaning against her. It was like she was some fragile doll that could be easily broken if just touched and he was the one breaking her by accident. "Sorry."

"Just get me out of the sun. It just hurts too much." She groaned and shuttered a little at the blinding light that she was so used to having on her. With her free arm that didn't hurt to move, she raised it and reached around for something to grab to help him out. Instead she felt some fabric and tested it to see if she could grab it. She could so she gripped it as tightly as she could.

His eyebrow rose quickly at her hand tangling itself in his shirt but said nothing of it. Picking her up bridal style, Erik watched her face contort with more pain that caused him to apologize mentally. His kinder side told him to get her something to show how sorry he was for causing her to be in pain when that was her mother's fault. Maybe chocolate or a stuffed animal that she could have sit in her room and collect dust. Hell, he wasn't sure what to get her.

That was something to worry about later on. Now, he had to take care of her getting that bullet wound taken care or else her father wasn't going to let him down for it.

"Are we at the school?" She asked softly, burying her face into his shoulder to shield her eyes.

For some odd reason, something told her that she should stay like that. It let her take in the scent that smelled like warm spices and something else she couldn't put her finger on. It smelled amazing to her but it was something she kept to herself. It was too embarrassing if she told him that he smelled good to her when they were complete strangers. That was something she didn't need think about and the possible reactions he would give her if he ever found out about it. It might make her want to die of embarrassment now if she continued to think about it.

"Yeah. We just gotta find the High Priestess or someone that can help us." He answered as he crossed the parking lot to the front door.

It looked deserted as if no one was around when he knew there were. They were just asleep because of the schedule they ran. It just seemed odd seeing the daylight when it was usually the moonlight that guided them at night with help from the lamps that were scattered around the school.

Getting the door open, he walked in blindly with full intent to get her to the medical wing. After that, she wasn't his problem because he fulfilled his duty to Mark her and that was it. He can go back to bed and catch what shut eye he can before the school day started and he had to teach the drama class. Another normal day at the Tulsa House of Night where normal was fallen angels bursting out of the ground and High Priestesses being evil for who knows what reason. He didn't know it.

The only thing Erik didn't expect was almost running into a bare chest that told him of one person he wasn't expecting to see out and about at this house. Peeling his gaze off the bronze chest, he stared into the amber eyes that had curiosity shining in them.

"Why are you carrying her?" Kalona's smooth voice made Erik inwardly shutter but kept it to himself.

"She's hurt obviously. She needs to get into the medical wing." He barked and tried to get pass him.

The sounds that she was taking in told her that there was a conflict going on between the person that changed her life and someone else. Cracking an eye open, it didn't hurt her like before which was a good sign that she welcomed. Now if she got rid of the pain in her side was another story. Which was hopefully going to get resolved soon. Opening her eyes wider until she could see everything, she stared at a stone wall that she wasn't expecting to see.

Turning her gaze away from that, the brunette haired teen looked around the area she was in. It looked old to her with a mixture of modern clashing with it. She could see there was electricity there with the lights that hung overhead with other electric powered objected around them. The only thing she wasn't expecting as she was taking in her new school was a guy with wings and could be a model if he wanted to.

"Um . . . why you have wings?" She asked dumbly as she blinked.

Kalona mentally scuffed at her but kept his composure muted. He wasn't going to let her get to him or else his pride would take a beating. Looking down at her, seeing the dark red stain on her side told him that the Tracker wasn't lying about her being hurt. If she was bleeding then it meant it might attract attention if anyone was up and walking around to pass the time for whatever reason. "Alright. Take her to the infirmary. I'll discuss this with Thanatos."

"Alright." Erik stated, monotonous as he walked around the immortal. If he didn't say anything then he would have tried walking around the man to get to his destination. How the immortal thought he was lying was beyond him. It angered him to the point he wanted to give him a piece of his mind but held his tongue. Now wasn't the time to argue and try to wound prides.

"Now what?"

"Now you get checked out and get fixed up." He answered as he glanced down at her.

Time could only tell if she was going to be fine, which was what she hoped.

**Please review, etc.**


End file.
